mocreaturesfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Koń
thumb|400px|Konie Konie to pasywne moby, które odradzają się głównie na łąkach i w lasach. Konie mogą być oswajane. Można na nich jeździć i je rozmnażać. Konie są jedną z lepszych zmian, jakie wprowadza modyfikacja Mo' Creatures. Do wyboru mamy sporo maści (kolorów), więc każdy znajdzie coś dla siebie. Istnieją konie specjalne, które uzyskuje się poprzez hodowlę. Po zabiciu z konia może wypaść skóra. Ujeżdżanie Konie można ujeżdżać po oswojeniu i osiodłaniu, pod warunkiem, że są dorosłe. Rozmnżanie Kiedy oswoimy już kilka koni, można przejść do rozmnażania. Dzięki rozmnażaniu można otrzymać wiele rzadszych rodzajów koni, a niektóre specjalne konie można stworzyć podając im różne esencje. Można też rozmrażać konie podstawowe z tymi z Mo' Creatures. Wtedy dajemy podstawowemu koniu złote jabłko, a temu z Mo' Creatures-dynię. 'Zasady odpowiedniego rozmnażania' Podczas rozmrażania koni musisz przestrzegać tych paru prostych zasad, żeby przebiegło ono zgodnie z planem: 1. Para rozmnażających się koni może stać maksymalnie 4 bloki od siebie. 2. W pobliżu rozmnażającej się pary nie może być żadnego innego konia w odległości dziesięciu bloków. 3. By rozpocząć rozmnażanie podaj każdemu z koni, które chcesz rozmnożyć dynię. 4. Pozostaw te konie same na cały minecraftowy dzień. Rozmnażanie koni.thumb|340px|Tablica rozmnażania koni. Jak używać tablicy rozmnażania. Najpierw trzeba znaleźć konia, którego chce się "stworzyć" w środku tablicy. Następnie sprawdzamy po poziomej i górnej stronie tablicy, które konie są nam potrzebne do rozrodu. Specjalne konie Zebry thumb|250px|Zorse - połączenie zebry i konia Zebry można oswoić, jeśli jedzie się na koniu kategorii czwartej (ostatniego na tablicy rozmnażania). Jeżeli rozmnożymy zebrę ze zwykłym koniem (również podstawowym) to urodzi się Zorsa, natomiast jeśli rozmnożymy zebrę z osłem, urodzi się Zonkey. Głównym zastosowaniem Zorsy jest tworzenie magicznych koni (jednorożców, pegazów itp.). Konie które nie potrzebują Zorsy do utworzenia to te dwa: Koń Zombie thumb|250px|Koń Zombie Konia zombie otrzymuje poprzez podanie koniowi esencji umarłych. Nie może nosić zbroi. Drop to szlam lub kości. Szkielet Konia Jeśli pozostawi się konia Zombie na dłuższy czas, spadnie z niego skóra. Wtedy powstanie koń szkielet. Jeśli podamy jednorożcowi esencję zmarłych, powstanie koń-szkielet z rogiem; jeśli podamy pegazowi esencję zmarłych, powstanie koń-szkielet ze skrzydłami (można na nim latać). Szkielet Konia nie może nosić zbroi. Drop to kości. thumb|335x335px|Szkielet 'Konie powstające przez Zorsę' Koszmar Aby go stworzyć podajemy Zorsie esencję ognia. Koszmar występuje naturalnie w Netherze. Po zabiciu Koszmaru wypada z niego skóra lub Płomienne Serce. Nie może nosić zbroi. Konio-Nietoperz thumb|250px|Nietoperzo-koń Konio-Nietoperz to koń, który powstaje po podaniu esencji ciemności Zorsie. Jest to czarny koń z nietoperzymi skrzydłami, który potrafi latać. Konio-Nietoperze można spotkać w ciemnych jaskiniach lub na powierzchni w nocy. Po zabiciu Konio-Nietoperza wypada z niego skóra lub Serce Ciemności, potrzebne do stworzenia esencji ciemności. Może nosić kryształową zbroję. Pegaz Pegaza można utworzyć podając Nietoperzo-koniowi esencję światła ponad poziomem chmur (wysokość Y:150). Pegazowi można dać skrzynkę, by mógł przenosić za sobą bagaż. Może nosić zbroję. thumb|250px|Pegaz! Czarny Pegaz thumb|250px|Czarny PegazCzarny pegaz powstaje przez podanie Pegazowi esencji ciemności. Może nosić skrzynię. Jednorożec thumb|250px|Jednorożec! :3Jednorożca można stworzyć podając Koszmarowi esencję światła. Jednorożec jest szybki, skacze wysoko i wolno opada na ziemię. Jednorożec ma specjalną umiejętność, dzięki której może zaatakować jakiegoś moba przed nim. Może nosić zbroję i skrzynkę. Wróżkowe Konie thumb|250px|Przykład Wróżkowego Konia o kolorze limonkowym.Wróżkowe konie są najrzadszymi końmi w Mo' Creatures. Są one połaczeniem Jednorożca i Pegaza (używając na każdym z nich esencji światła zamiast dyni). Wróżkowe konie mogą zostać pomalowane barwnikiem, by zmienić swój wygląd. Ale uważaj, bo po pomalowaniu wróżkowego konia nie można zmienić już jego koloru! Narazie konie można pomalować na dziesięć kolorów: czerwony, różowy, pomarańczowy, żółty, zielony, limonkowy, morski, niebieski, purpurowy i czarny. Wróżkowe konie są niesamowicie szybkie, na lądzie jak i w powietrzu. Wróżkowemu koniowi można dać skrzynkę, by mógł przenosić przedmioty we własnym bagażu. Mogą także nosić zbroję. Duchy Koni Duchy koni to trzecie, nieumarłe wersje konia. Duchy koni mają 1/10% szans na pojawienie się po zabiciu konia. Duchy koni mogą być zielone i podobne do koni zombie po śmierci lub białe, postrzępione i ze skrzydłami (jeżeli zabijemy pegaza). Duchy są niewiele większe od zwykłych koni, lecz podobnie do nich mogą nosić siodła i można je ujeżdżać, nie mogą nosić żadnych zbroji czy skrzynek. Duchy można przenosić w amuletach ducha. Po śmierci nic nie upuszczają. Ujeżdżanie thumb|251px|Tworzenie końskiego siodła By móc ujeżdżać konia, trzeba mu dać siodło, nieważne czy z minecraft czy Mo' Creatures, podając mu je PPM. 'Sterowanie koniem' Przedmioty powiązane z końmi Końskie siodło Końskie siodło lub zwykłe jest potrzebne, by móc ujeżdżać konia. Siano Siano jest używane, by nakarmić konia. Kostki cukru Kostki cukru mają ten sam efekt co siano. Stogi siana Stóg siana ma ten sam efekt co siano. Jabłko Dzięki jabłkom można natychmiastowo oswoić konia. Medalion Dzięki medalionowi można zmienić imię konia. Smycz Smycz pozwala trzymać konia w pobliżu. Klucz Klucz pozwala otworzyć skrzynię konia. Dynia Dynia jest potrzebna do rozmnażania koni. Esencje Esencje są potrzebne, by przemienić dany gatunek konia w inny. Wyróżniamy cztery esencje: *Esencja nieumarłych *Esencja Ciemności *Płomienna Esencja *Esencja Światła Zbroja dla konia Zbroje pozwalają na redukcje obrażeń, które otrzymuje nasz wierzchowiec. Wyróżniamy cztery rodzaje zbroi: *Złotą *Żelazną *Diamentową *Kryształową Ciekawostki *Mając na głowie królika i jednocześnie ujeżdżając konia nasz wierzchowiec będzie biegał i skakał niesamowicie szybko i wysoko! *Tak samo jak mając na głowie ptaka koń będzie skakał jak szalony Kategoria:Moby Kategoria:Pasywne Moby Kategoria:Oswajalne Moby Kategoria:Moby lądowe